


Superhero

by Malale



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Gen, Hero Worship, Hero of Time, Kid Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubo una vez en su vida en la que Sid Phillips fue un héroe para alguien. [Hecho para el Reto "Flashback" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 12-08-2010. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Flashback](http://community.livejournal.com/crack_and_roll/209830.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

 

Sid estaba saliendo del centro comercial por la puerta trasera cuando vio a Andy Davis. Estaba vagando por el aparcamiento, con un sombrero de vaquero rojo enorme colgando de su cuello y unas botas de cowboy marrones. Sus ojos azules parecían a punto de ponerse a llorar.

 

Sid conocía a Andy, era su vecino de cuatro años. Vivía justo en la casa de al lado y la ventana de su cuarto quedaba justo enfrente de la del niño. Algunas veces Sid observaba por ella y veía a la madre de Andy arropándolo antes de dormir o a su padre jugando con él a indios y vaqueros. Lo observaba porque era algo que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver.

Pero Andy no conocía a Sid. Sid tenía ocho años y no jugaba con niños pequeños. Él jugaba en su patio trasero, su fortaleza impenetrable, donde todo el mundo lo dejaba en paz. Andy jugaba en su casa o en el jardín, bajo la vista de su madre, que nunca se separaba de él.

 

Por eso se le hizo tan extraño que el enano estuviera sólo por el parking. Porque su madre nunca lo dejaba sólo. Y pensó en largarse a su casa, que ya se hacía tarde y si llegaba tarde a la cena le echarían una buena bronca. Pero el niño comenzó a sollozar, a moquear y de un segundo a otro iba a ponerse a berrear.

Y él no aguantaba los berridos. Ya tenía bastante con los de su hermana.

-Eh, mocoso- llamó, acercándose a él. -¿Qué haces aquí?

 

El crío levantó la cabeza para mirarle, porque le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura y, como Sid había supuesto, no lo reconoció.

-No encuentro a mi mamá. Íbamos a irnos a casa en el coche, cuando vi una lagartija y salí para cazarla y… y… cuando me giré… no estaba. Ni ella ni el coche.

Sid se llevó una mano a la cara, sin creerse del todo lo idiota que era ese niño.

-¡Quiero irme con mi mamá!- volvió a lloriquear, agarrándose al pantalón del mayor y tironeando de él. –Me llamo Andy Davis y la dirección de mi casa está escrita en la etiqueta de mi camiseta.

-No me digas- dijo con ironía, sabiendo ya perfectamente quien era. El crío no lo pilló.

-Sí, mi mamá me dijo que dijera esas cosas cuando me perdiera. Aunque me dijo que se lo dijera a un policía. ¿Eres policía?

-¿Me ves una placa, tonto?

-Podrías ser policía de _incosnito_ \- dijo muy serio. Sid bufó.

-Venga, enano- dijo tirando de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camiseta para hacer que anduviera. –Te llevaré a tu casa.

Al fin y al cabo, le pillaba de camino.

 

-¡No vayas tan rápido!- se quejó el más pequeño, que tenía que trotar para seguir sus pasos. Sus piernas eran mucho más cortas que las del otro.

-Venga, mocoso, que no estamos muy lejos. Con suerte llegarás antes del atardecer.

-Mamá nunca me deja estar en la calle más tarde del atardecer.

-Claro, eres un mocoso.

-¡No lo soy!- chilló indignado. Sid le lanzó una sonrisilla de superioridad.

-Eres un mocoso. Seguro que hasta te haces pis encima.

-¡No, no lo hago! ¡Lo hago en mi orinal! Me entran ganas y… me entran ganas y…- tironeó del pantalón de Sid de nuevo. –Tengo ganas.

-¿De qué?

-De hacer pipi.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sid gruñó. Que niño más molesto. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en un solar abandonado al final de la calle. –Anda, ven.

 

Tironeó de la mano de Andy para que corrieran hacia el solar. Sus botas hacían un ruido metálico contra el suelo por culpa de las espuelas y el ruido ponía de los nervios a Sid.

El solar estaba vallado, pero Sid a veces iba por ahí a destrozar chatarra con un palo, así que sabía cual de las tablas estaba suelta y por donde se podía entrar. Colarse resultó la mar de sencillo.

-Venga, hazlo aquí- le dijo señalando algunos matorrales secos.

-Esto no es un orinal- dijo Andy con un puchero.

-¡Hazlo ya, pesado!- gritó.

-Bueno… ¡Pero no mires!

 

Sid se giró mascullando un “nenaza” con las manos en los bolsillos. Esperó impaciente hasta que escucho el característico sonido de agua contra la tierra.

-Ya estoy- dijo Andy, agarrando el pantalón de Sid y volviendo a tironear de él.

-¡No me toques con esas manos, enano!- Sid se apartó con asco

-No están sucias- dijo dolido. –Lo he hecho en _cucullas_.

-Cuclillas- le corrigió con hastío. –Anda, vamos.

 

Volvió a tirar de Andy por la camiseta, deseando llegar pronto a su barrio. Andy se agarró al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y trotaba detrás de él como un perrito de ojos grandes.

-¿Por qué andas tan rápido?

-Porque cuanto antes lleguemos antes te perderé de vista, pesado.

-Eres malo- dijo con un puchero. Sid se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, me lo dicen mucho.

-La gente mala va a la cárcel. Woody los encierra ahí.

-Sí, eso también me lo suelen decir mucho- la voz del chico sonó algo amarga y hasta él se dio cuenta, así que buscó cambiar de tema. -¿Y quien es Woody?

-Es un Sheriff. Siempre estoy con él, pero mamá no me deja sacarlo de casa porque podría perderlo.

-¿Es un muñeco?- preguntó.

-¡Es un Sheriff!

-Es un muñeco, ¿eh? Y seguro que es tan llorón como tú. Un blandengue.- le picó.

-¡No, no es cierto! ¡Woody es un vaquero y es bueno! ¡Seguro que si él estuviera aquí me llevaría a casa! ¡Me llevaría!- Andy comenzó a llorar, y se soltó de Sid. -¡Eres un tonto!

Y salió corriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

 

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Andy no veía por donde iba y se abalanzó hacía la carretera. Sid lo vio. Vio el coche ir hacia el crío y no sabe como lo hizo. Porque fue casi como si se teletrasportara o algo. Puede que saltara o corriera muy rápido. Sólo sabe que un segundo estaba observando el cuerpo de Andy (pequeño, que miraba aterrorizado el coche que iba directo hacia él) y al otro lo tenía en su pecho abrazado, al otro lado de la carretera.

-Oh Dios, oh Dios niños, ¿estáis bien?- preguntó el conductor, yendo hacia ellos. Sid miró hacia Andy y Andy lo miraba a él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Has volado. Como Superman- susurró. Su voz derramaba admiración. Eso era algo muy extraño para él, porque nunca nadie había admirado algo que hubiera hecho.

 

Se pusieron de pie aun con el corazón bombeándoles violentamente en el pecho. El conductor se aseguró de que estuvieran bien y comentó algo de avisar a la policía. Eso puso a Sid muy nervioso. Sus padres siempre decían que un día la policía se lo llevaría a la cárcel por lo mal que se portaba. Así que agarró a Andy de la mano y salió corriendo.

 

Corrieron calle abajo, ignorando las voces que los llamaban. Andy se quejaba a su lado, le suplicaba que fuera más despacio, pero Sid no le hizo caso. Doblaron una esquina, luego otra. Saltaron el seto de una señora que regaba sus flores y les gritó que eran unos gamberros. Acortaron camino por un parque.

 

Y por fin llegaron a su barrio. Andy estaba rojo, sin aire en su pequeño pecho, y se sentó en el bordillo de la acera. Sid hizo lo mismo, quedándose en silencio.

-¿Eres un superhéroe?- le preguntó de repente el niño.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¡Pero tienes que serlo!- Andy parecía molesto por su negación. -¡Me has salvado la vida! ¡Como los superhéroes!

 

No supo que contestar a eso. Los ojos azules lo miraban con demasiada insistencia, con demasiada emoción. Sid se sentía incómodo ante ello. Y era ridículo sentirse incómodo por un crío de cuatro años.

Entonces se percató de que empezaba a atardecer. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón e hizo que el niño también lo hiciera.

-Venga, que ya estamos cerca.

 

Y era verdad. La casa de Andy se situaba a unos pocos metro, al lado de la suya propia. Sid siempre había pensando que aunque era mucho más pequeña, parecía mejor cuidada que la de él, con un césped mucho más verde que el suyo y una pintura menos desgastada.

Sid llevó a Andy hasta el umbral de la puerta y lo puso delante.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó. –No te muevas hasta que abran, ¿entendido?

Tocó al timbre y salio corriendo. Andy lo llamó, no por su nombre porque no lo sabía, sino por “héroe”. Le pidió que no se fuera. Pero le obedeció y no se movió.

 

Sid se escondió tras el seto de la casa de los Davis. Observó como su madre abrió la puerta y gritó de alegría al ver a su hijo. Tenía los ojos rojos y seguramente había estado llorando.

-¡Andy, Andy! ¡Que susto me has dado!- repitió una y otra vez mientras lo cogía en brazos. –Creía que seguías en el coche. ¿Cómo saliste? ¡Casi me matas de un susto, no lo vuelvas a hacer! Tú padre ha ido al centro comercial a buscarte y yo estaba llamando a la policía. ¿Cómo has llegado?

-Me trajo un héroe- contestó simplemente.

 

Sid sonrió levemente. Observó como madre e hijo entraban a la casa. Fue hacia la suya y llamó al timbre. Abrió su padre con una mirada furibunda y una lata de cerveza en la mano.

-¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, mocoso?!- le gritó casi en la cara. Le apestaba el aliento. -¡Has estado haciendo el vago por ahí, ¿verdad?! ¡En esta casa hay que llegar  a una hora decente!

 

El buen humor de Sid se evaporó como humo en el aire. Compuso un gesto hosco y se dirigió hacia su cuarto sin volver la vista atrás.

-¡Sid! ¡Sid, te estoy hablando! ¡Maldito crío irrespetuoso, no sé que vamos a hacer contigo!

-Es incorregible- escuchó decir a su madre mientras subía las escaleras. –No sé que más podemos hacer con él, sólo tiene ocho años y es casi un delincuente. Menos mal que Hanna es mucho más buena…

 

Sid cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo, deseando que las voces desaparecieran. Que se alejaran para siempre y lo dejaran en paz. Que dejaran de recordarle lo malo que era. Lo poco que valía para ellos.

 

Fue hacía la ventana y observó el cuarto de Andy. Sus padres, los dos (seguramente el hombre habría llegado al poco) lo estaban arropando. Los tres parecían muy felices de estar por fin juntos en casa. Andy movía las manos, seguramente contándoles todo lo que había pasado.

Como un héroe lo había salvado.

 

En ese momento Sid decidió que nunca más se volvería a acercar a Andy. Que no jugaría con él, que no volvería a hablar con él, que nunca le diría que era su vecino. Que no dejaría que Andy lo conociera lo suficiente y se diera cuenta de que era malo, un delincuente, un maleducado.

 

Porque en su mente Andy lo veía como un superman. Y quería que tuviera ese recuerdo de él para siempre.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Para este reto teníamos que basarnos en la canción de [Kriptonite](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPU8OAjjS4k&a) the 3 Door Down y yo la interpreté como un héroe derrotado, cansado, pero aun querido por aquella persona a la que salvó.   
> Me gusta Sid, por muy sádico que pueda llegar a ser. Creo que es un personaje interesante y al que se le puede sacar mucho drama. Este fue el primer fic Sindy que hice y le tengo gran cariño, aunque me quedará un poco demasiado cursi. Son niños, al fin y al cabo. Así que me animé a publicarlo. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
